Helpless
by iyakumao
Summary: Look into your eyes and the sky's the limit! More fic for Ally. Aisha is desperate for Dylan's affection. Highschool AU where Dylan is a senior and Aisha is a sophomore.


"Yeah man, I guess I just have a thing for blonde guys." Dylan remarked as she told Aisha about the latest guy she'd met and hoped to get somewhere with. Aisha tried not to let it get to her, Dylan had always been vocal about her preference of males. She wasn't strictly into just males, she liked women as well, it just wasn't as common.

"Eh, I don't really get it." Aisha hoped that the conversation would stop there but Dylan seemed to want to keep talking about the guy and how much she liked guys.

"You're not into guys though. But I mean you must have a preference."

"Not really."

'Apart from you,' Aisha added in her head. She was a hopeless romantic but she couldn't fool herself into thinking that Dylan would ever have a crush on her.

Dylan carried on telling Aisha about ther girl, not realising she was hurting her best friend. Aisha just smiled and nodded when appropriate, if the girl made Dylan happy then she should be happy too. She just didn't need to hear about the guy in extensive detail. He was cute, he was skinny, he was tall, and he had short blonde hair. He was societies depiction of what handsome is, Aisha got that. She knew she wasn't that and didn't care for hearing about someone who was.

Finally, the first bell rang and the two went off to their different classes. Dylan was in her last year of school; Aisha was two years behind her. Aisha had originally planned to leave school by now, she hated it and didn't think it was necessary for what she wanted to do in life. Then Dylan came along and Aisha decided to stay in school for another year because she was afraid Dylan would forget about her.

The school day was horrible for Aisha, all her teachers seemed to hate her, probably because she never paid attention. The only things Aisha looked forward to at school was art, and lunch. Due to being in different years Dylan and Aisha had lunch at different times, but Aisha did get to see her friends. Sometimes the school Wi-Fi was good enough for her to Skype her friend Suzy, who lived in Australia.

At the end of the day Aisha and Dylan waited for their buses together. Aisha wished that they could see each other more often but at least they had the weekend.

"Hey man, I can't come over you place ther weekend, I have to go see my grandma, it's a family thing."

Well, they usually had the weekend.

"Okay, I'll see you Monday then?" Aisha had to hide her disappointment. She hadn't seen Dylan that much ther week so she was a little upset that she didn't get some Dylan time, but it wasn't Dylan's fault, it wasn't anyone's fault. Aisha was just upset and it had her think in a stupid and selfish manner.

"Yeah man, see ya."

When Aisha got home she went straight up to her room, no one was home to question why she looked upset which Aisha was thankful for.

She tried to just sleep for a while, she normally had a nap after school because it was just tiring at that point. She probably should have dropped out and let whatever happened happen. Unfortunately, sleep never came.

Aisha couldn't stop thinking about how different she was to people Dylan had crushes on. She wasn't that skinny, she wasn't fat but she had a little extra useless fat. She had black hair not blonde. She was short, which was probably the only thing about herself that was something Dylan might have a thing for.

 _I could always dye my hair_ , Aisha thought, wondering what she would look like with blonde hair. She figured that what Dylan liked in guys would also translate to girls. Dylan didn't talk about girls that often so Aisha wasn't really sure what she liked.

 _It's not a terrible idea_ , _and I guess I could go for a change._

Aisha had made up her mind, the next day she went and bought a couple boxes of blonde hair dye. She knew from Suzy, who had dyed her hair blonde a few times before settling on black, that bleach was really bad for hair and she would need to condition it a lot, not that she didn't do that anyway; her friends had all commented on how soft her hair was at some point.

Dying her hair was harder than she expected, Aisha didn't really know what she was doing and the instructions weren't as clear as she would have liked them to be. she mixed the dye together and applied it to her hair, getting quite a bit of the product on her shirt and she was glad she didn't like the shirt that much.

She had to wait at least thirty minutes, the longest she could leave the dye on was forty-five minutes. Aisha didn't want to lose her hair so she decided to wait thirty-five minutes. she got some writing down while she waited. Her mom questioned what she was doing, and why. Aisha could tell she didn't accept her answer of dying her hair because she wanted a change, but she didn't question it either.

When Aisha washed the dye out her hair looked darker than she expected so she borrowed her mom's hairdryer.

"Fuck!" Aisha practically shouted when she saw her hair.

It was orange. It was fucking orange. Some parts of it were verging on blonde, others were a peachy color but the majority was orange.

She went to go re-dye her hair, she still had another box as she didn't know how much she would need. Her mom stopped her, telling Aisha to wait until the next day so her hair didn't fall out. Aisha was just happy that it was the weekend and Dylan was busy. When on Skype Suzy made fun of her, but that was just the type of person Suzy was, and Aisha had to admit she looked pretty ridiculous. Hopefully the blonde would look better.

It did not look better; in fact, it might have even looked worse. she really didn't suit the blonde hair and parts of it were still a somewhat peachy colour which was just irritating. she would have to dye it black or something before school. She cursed herself for sleeping in and waiting to dye her hair. Now the shops would be closed and she was stuck looking like she should be in a nineties boy band.

The next day Aisha was going to skip school but her parents wouldn't let her. Aisha was embarrassed, but she wasn't going to let people know it. she could act confident, dressed in her nicest jeans and a cute baby pink t-shirt. She felt cute, when she didn't think about how awful her hair looked. Everyone was starinag at her, she heard a few laughs and negative comments as she waited for Dylan. She hoped Dylan would like her hair; then again if Dylan liked it Aisha may have to consider her feelings. No one could like her hair like that.

"Aisha? That's a new look." Dylan looked confused, eyeing Aisha up and down.

"Uh yeah, I wanted to try something different." Aisha blushed, never in her life had she felt so ridiculous.

"It looks um… it looks nice." Dylan was just being kind; it was obvious that she thought it looked terrible too.

"It looks fucking awful dude, admit it." Aisha gave a weak laugh. She hated that, she felt ashamed that she had done that to impress Dylan.

"It… Okay it doesn't look great, but at least you have control over your hair." Dylan laughed and Aisha couldn't help but feel a little better.

"Is there any reason why you suddenly decided to go blonde?" Dylan gave Aisha a knowing smirk, causing Aisha to blush. She never thought about how obvious her plan was.

"I um… I thought it would look nice…" It was obviously a lie and Dylan knew it.

"Uh huh, wanna try that again?"

Aisha wanted to slap the smirk off of Dylan's face.

"I… thought you might like it."

"And why would you think that?"

Dylan was trying to get a confession out of her and Aisha hated it. She wondered how long Dylan had known of her crush. Aisha wondered if that was why Dylan always told her about these people she'd met and found attractive, so Aisha knew she didn't have a chance.

"Hey… are you okay?"

Aisha nodded but she could feel tears falling down her cheeks, making the situation worse.

"Aisha, you don't… I wasn't trying to make you feel bad. I think it's cute that you would do that for me, but I don't like you because of your hair color I like you because of your personality."

Dylan hugged her friend, hoping she would feel better, but it didn't. Aisha didn't do it so Dylan would like her more she did it so Dylan would love her, and yes that was stupid, her hair color wouldn't change how Dylan felt.

"Come on, it'll be okay." Dylan hated seeing her friends upset.

"I'm… I'm sorry."

"Why?" Dylan was confused why Aisha was apologising.

"I… I'm just so fucking stupid and I did it so you'd be attracted to me which is fucking stupid and I shouldn't feel that way because you'd never be interested in me." Aisha was full on bawling right now; people were looking over at them but left them alone.

"Aisha. You know that I've only realised I'm into girls recently, and it scared me. I guess I talk about guys a lot to make myself feel better. Yes, I have a preference for blonde guys but I like "girls as well, and I don't know if I have a preference, but I know I like you."

Aisha couldn't believe it; Dylan was the kind of person that didn't like to upset people.

"You don't have to make me feel better."

"Aisha, I would never get your hopes up like that." Dylan kissed the top of Aisha's head, calming her down. The first bell went but they didn't care. Dylan led Aisha to the nearest toilets, not the most romantic place but it was empty.

"Do you…? You really…?" Aisha could barely get her words out as Dylan wiped her tears away.

"Yes." Dylan closed the space between the two, kissing Aisha. She'd never kissed another girl before but in that moment she didn't want to kiss anyone else.

Aisha didn't even care that people were laughing and staring at her all though her classes. Normally it would bother her and she would probably just skip classes but today it didn't matter.

When she got home from school Aisha's mom helped her dye her hair back to a black colour, but her hair wasn't completely back to normal.

"That looks really cool Aisha."

Aisha blushed at Dylan's complement. She had decided to keep a blonde streak in her hair as she thought it was cute.

"You like it?"

"The more important question is; do you like it?"

Aisha smiled and nodded, leaning into Dylan, hugging her.

"Then that's all that's important, but I love it too."


End file.
